


Moondancer

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: A new life to the backing on Moondancer's box





	Moondancer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I have never really liked the stories on the back of the MLP boxes, so I decided to expand on Moondancer's story.
> 
> I don't make money on this; I just felt the need to explore writing more.

The true backing on Moondancer 's box:

Moondancer was sleeping peacefully. Awakening with a start, she found Twilight beside her. "Cotton Candy is missing!" said Twilight. "Have you seen her?" "Cotton Candy should go on a diet," yawned Moondancer. "She ate my favorite bluegrass and my prettiest wild flowers. I put her in hibernation until winter!" Twilight was stunned. "Free her from the spell, Moondancer. Her friends are worried!" "Is it winter already?" teased Moondancer. But she freed Cotton Candy from the spell and even called the West Wind to giver her a ride home.

The End

My version of it:

""Moondancer, Moondancer! Wake up!" Twilight yells as she comes skidding to a stop next to a sleeping Moondancer. "Come on Moon, wake up. Cotton Candy is missing."

Moondancer lets out a yawn and looks bleary up at Twilight and says quite calmly, "No she is not."

Twilight looks at Moondancer in disbelief, "What? You know where she is?"  
"Yep, I put her in hibernation until winter."

"You did what? Why? How?"

"She ate my favorite bluegrass and my prettiest wild flowers, so I made her dissappear."

To say the least Twilight is stunned. "Come on Moondancer, free her from your spell. Everyone is worried about her."

"Sure, I will, but she needs to lose weight." Moondancer yawns again.

"Come on Moon, be nice."

"Is it winter yet?" Twilight gives Moondancer a look.

"Okay, okay, I'll will." Moondancer makes Cotton Candy reappear and then to show that she wants to be nice, calls on the West Wind to give them all a ride home.


End file.
